There has been proposed a waterproof structure for outer roof, which seals a gap between an upper frame of a cabin and an outer roof. In this structure, a rubber collar is provided on an upper surface of a bracket that is fixed to the upper frame. Further, an elastically deformable waterproof plate is provided such that an inner periphery thereof is placed on an upper surface of the upper frame and an outer periphery is placed on an upper surface of the rubber collar. The outer roof is fixed to the bracket by means of a fixture tool such that the inner periphery of the waterproof plate is elastically pressed against the upper surface of the upper frame (refer to Patent Document 1 which is mentioned below).
In the conventional outer roof waterproof structure described above, both the gap between the outer roof and the waterproof plate and the gap between the waterproof plate and the upper frame, each communicating the inner space of the cabin with the outside, are sealed in a surface-contacting manner.
However, the gap between the outer roof and the waterproof plate and the gap between the waterproof plate and the upper frame, each communicating the inner space of the cabin with the outside, are sealed only by a single waterproof structure. Therefore, the above configuration still has possibility for improvement in terms of the waterproof properties.
Moreover, in the above conventional outer roof waterproof structure, the outer roof has an exposed free end (edge), which is problematic also in terms of the outer appearance.